El club de las friendzonadas
by SerenaKetchum4445
Summary: El club de las friendzonadas: Misty may dawn e iris se reunen para hablar sobre ash..sus momentos shippings junto a el...y sobre serena...la nueva aspirante a miembro...que haran en ese club? Nada bueno saldra de alli ewe...les dejo con la intriga leanlo no se arrepentiran nwn ! Humor! Tragedia! Romance!acción!todo en este fic! Es mi segundo fic nwn
1. Capitulo 1:La chica del pelo de fuego

Hola nwn/ les traigo un fanfic nuevo sobre humor y bueno las chicas que quedaron en la friendzone jejej bueno comenten y pronto actualizo mi fic"Historia de un Imposible" bueno les dejo este fic espero que les guste nwn

pokemon no me pertenece esto solo es un fic creado por mi serenaketchum4445 :

**Capitulo 1:La chica del pelo de fuego...**

Hola a todas...

mi nombre es misty...

Chicas:Hola misty...

Misty:bueno yo...viaje con ash por las regiones de kanto jhoto y las islas naranjas...

Bueno al principio solo le acompañaba por mi bicicleta pero poco a poco empezó a gustarme...y al final...despues de todo lo vivido de el pañuelo que le regale que por sierto uso para sus pokemon ewe maldito ketchum... de mis fans...del pokeshipping...y de todo...adivinen...me dejo en la friendzone D:!MISTY ESTAS FRIENDZONADA!

ahora me dedico al gimnasio de ciudad celeste y a acosar...digo espiar bueno digo amm..si espiar a ash...

Soy misty y llevo 32 dias sin acosar a ash!

(Todas aplauden)


	2. Capitulo 2:La chica de los ojos zafiro

Les dejo el segundo capítulo ya saben comenten nwn espero que les guste

Pokémon no me pertenece esto solo es un fic creado por mi serenaketchum4445 :

**Capitulo 2:La chica de los ojos color zafiro...**

Hola a todas...mi nombre es may

Todas:hola may...

May:bueno yo..viaje con ash por todo hoeen...desde el principio me gusto..y vivimos momentos románticos...nadamos con luvdics!Los peces del amor!compartimos medio listón!ademas...amm le vi con traje de baño *w*...okay...bueno después de todo...las esperanzas los luvdics lo que compartimos juntos...los fans...el advancedshipping!bueno resulta que...

Me dejo en la friendzone D:

Ahora intento ser una de las mejores coordinadoras...

MAY ESTAS FRIENDZONADA!

Soy may! Y llevo 23 dias sin revisar el Facebook de ash y...am...bueno solo eso...jejej nwm

(Todas aplauden)


	3. Capitulo 3:La chica del pelo azul

Les dejo otro capitulo nwn comenten si les gusto nwn

les amo mis amores

Pokémon no me pertenece esto solo es un fic creado por mi serenaketchum4445 :

**Capitulo 3:La chica del pelo de color azul...**

Hola a todas..me llamo dawn...

Todas:hola dawn...

Dawn:bueno..yo viaje con ash por todo sinnosh..y bueno yo era la indicada!

Todas:TODAS ERAMOS LAS INDICADAS!

Dawn:okay okay...bueno el me dijo "hermosa" y tenemos un saludo especial nuestros fans mis pearlshippers :'( siguen esperando que vuelva y...tambien nadamos con luvdics y también le vi con traje de baño *w* eh may!bueno en realidad por los japoneses no acabe con ash :'( luego...me dejo...en la...Friendzone...(llora)y ahora al igual que may intento ser coordinadora...

Bueno yo...aveces sigo acosando a ash de vez en cuando e.e me aparezco como una secundaria desconocida que pocos ven asi que ash ketchum ten cuidado o te violo ewe...

Todas:Yo le violare!No sere yo!(todas se sientan y aplauden)

Bueno y eso es todo...

DAWN QUEDAS FRIENDZONADA!


	4. Capitulo 4:La chica del pelo lila

Otro capitulo nwn ya casi se acaba jeje le amo mucho mis amores

Pokémon no me pertenece esto solo es un fic creado por mi serenaketchum4445 :

Capitulo 4:La chica del pelo lila...

Hola me llamo iris...

Todas:hola iris...

Iris:bueno yo viaje por ash por todo unova/Teselia y bueno emm..en realidad no me gusta pero algunos me emparejon con el...yo la verdad pienso que es un crio que jamas crecerá y que nunca madurara y que es imortal o.o?bueno yo...em tuve algo tipo cita con el pero da igual no?

Todas:QUEEEEE! ?!ash debía tener una cita conmigo!

Iris:que no me gusta! Bueno...em yo esto...solo era eso ahora me dedico a estudiar a los pokemon tipo dragón por que quiero ser la mejor entrenadora tipo dragon jiji

ya les dije que nunca me gusto asi que me dio igual que me dejara en la friendzone jejej

IRIS ESTAS FRIENDZONADA?!

(Todas:aplaudían algunas hasta silbavan)


	5. Capitulo 5:La chica del sombrero

Bueno último capítulo nwn les amo mis amores

Pokémon no me pertenece esto solo es un fic creado por mi serenaketchum4445 :

**Capitulo:5 La chica del sombrero de paja...**

Hola...yo em bueno yo nose que hago aqui...

Todas:porque seras friendzonada!

Serena:ejem okay?bueno yo me llamo serena y actualmente viajo con ash por todo kalos y hemos estado solos de compras me ha regalo este liston y me ha dicho "que linda" siempre tiene detalles conmigo y me invito a que viajará con el...yo la verdad estoy enamorada de el...y algun dia le dire...amm asi también sali expresamente de mi casa para viajar con el jeje...amm..tambien tengo fans y tengo a los amourshippers de mi parte y bueno eso eso todo de momento...

Todas:a por ella!

Serena:ahhh! Que he hecho yo!?

Y asi todas las friendzonadas...

Iris:perdona? A mi no me metas!

Yo:Okay..asi misty may u dawn corrieron a serena pero ash la salvo ewe que como?magia...magia pokemon amigos \\(•-•)/

Bueno es hora de decirlo

FIN...

Misty:ehh te pagamos para que friendzonees a todas serena incluida!

Dawn:si! Friendzoneala!

May:hazlo!

Yo:lo siento pero ash asi lo decicio nwn adios...

FIN...


End file.
